


【Malec】Unsecured

by Friedwatermelon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedwatermelon/pseuds/Friedwatermelon
Summary: 翻譯腔還是很重）這篇是保鏢與大明星，那啥，咳哼......先說一下這篇也會非常非常的狗血，就是預計這篇的肉會在很後很後面





	1. Chapter 1

Magnusismyking

@Magnus Bane我真的超超超超愛你的！ Magnus<3 #Magicianchat

Magnusglitter

@Magnus Bane @Camille Belcourt 從前是戀人，果然不一樣，站在一起真的超配的，戲裡麻瓜跟魔法師的愛情也是最浪漫的！ #Magicianchat

Banecourt222

@Magnusglitter @Magnus Bane @Camille Belcourt 已跳上這艘真人船！拍完這部戲不舊情复熾才難！ #Magicianchat

Magnus滑著手機，看著Twitter上粉絲們對他剛上映的電影的評價，大多數都是在讚美他的造型、舞技或是演技，剛好這些都正是Magnus最希望得到認可的。

他為了這部戲，試鏡開拍前後花了約半年練習的舞蹈，每次造型上妝都花上三四個小時，就為了能呈現出大魔法師的華麗卻非浮誇的美感，他為了自己事業而付出的努力，他希望他的粉絲能夠看見，才不枉他們的崇拜和喜歡。

只是…還在討論他和前前前女友的話題…又跑出來了，這雖然是他早已預料到的，公關炒新聞嘛，他也能理解，只是這舊到不能再舊的「新聞」又得煩他煩上好一段時間。

「你還在滑手機啊？你昨天才在首映會上差點和粉絲上演大魔法師伏擊麻瓜的大戲，你還有心情啊？」

「Raphael，我發現你最近的幽默感有那麼一丁點的進步。」

昨天的首映會，在一群中有一個穿著就像Magnus戲中定妝照的造型，衝過重重人群，跑上了台，搶了麥克風直直地盯著目瞪口呆的Magnus，大喊Magnus在預告裡說的台詞。

眾人都驚訝得沒能當下作出任何反映，只有Magnus回過神來，回了他一句「DECIPHER!!(解除)」台下的工作人員才反應過來，幾個人把那瘋狂粉絲給抓住。

「有趣…」Magnus現在想起來都沒忍住笑了出來。

「笑，你還笑得出來？你的那位小粉絲昨天還跑了，要是以後他開始乾些什麼瘋狂的舉動，我看你還會不會覺得有趣！」

Magnus放下了手機，拿起放在旁邊的雞尾酒小啜了一口。

「跟踪狂？還是個有品味的跟踪狂！」他表情誇張地說，小指還攪拌著手裡的雞尾酒。

——

Izzy窩在家裡的沙發一邊，抓起茶几上的零食，丟進嘴裡。 Alec剛跑步完回來，就看見他這個傻妹妹，一副百無聊賴的模樣，手裡拿著遙控器不知轉到哪一台，就停下來了，咯咯咯就笑了起來。

Alec唉了一口氣，也是，難得放假不用訓練，當然是該好好休息。

「你回來啦，你過來看，剛上映的電影，我也好久沒看電影了…」Isabelle說道。

電視上的新聞標題上寫『Magnus Bane幽默應對新戲瘋狂粉絲』，重播著Magnus Bane和Camille Belcourt在首映會上的採訪。

電視上Magnus的眼妝很亮眼，眼尾上有些許亮片點綴著，頭髮有一部分染成了深紅色。 Alec不以為然，卻在心裡默念了一遍他的名字。

明星嘛，不帶點張揚的氣質和驕傲？

「對了，Lydia回紐約了你知道嗎？」Isabelle停下了抓薯片的手，問Alec。

「是嗎？我以為她交流課程還有半年才會回來。」

Lydia是Maryse摯友的女兒，曾經多次地試圖要介紹她給Alec作女朋友，Alec的態度一直不痛不癢的，也沒多大的反彈，可是後來Lydia讀的學院有個交流計劃出國了，這件事才告一段落。 Maryse見Alec總是對他介紹的女孩一副漠不關心、事不關己的模樣，以為他對Lydia上心了，也沒有再替他打探女孩子消息。

「我也不清楚，可是媽可能回頭又會嘮叨你了吧？」Isabelle有些憂心地盯著看似若無其事的Alec，Alec只是聳了聳肩，便回了自己的房間。

Magnus噘了噘嘴，把玩著穿戴著的戒指「我說沒必要這麼勞師動眾的吧？又不是什麼大不了的事，我也好好的啊…」

Raphael可不是這麼想的，Magnus作為一個亞裔人在白人為主的荷里活打拼本就不容易，終於走到這一步，和一線二線的電影里當主角，甚至能被提名步上奧斯卡紅毯，Mganus的知名度也為他自身的安全帶來了憂患。

不久前Raphael替Magnus收的包裹和信件裡，已經見過幾封瘋狂粉絲的來信和不少的恐嚇信了，不過Magnus也從未在意。

然而Raphael可不能對這些視而不見，Magnus的安全是最重要的。

Raphael已經請了行業裡做口碑的一家保安公司請人來保護Magnus的出入安全，私隱保密性也一流。 Magnus說他太過神經質，但這也不能怪Raphael這麼緊張，Magnus的身份本就有些敏感。 Magnus不只是他的藝人，更是他的朋友，這次就算Magnus不同意，他也不能掉以輕心。

「總之，我請了保安公司的人，明天就會有人來跟你報到了，你就將就將就這一段時間。」

Magnus對他反了個白眼，抗議著「你把我當成小羔羊被你圈養啊？我不會有事的，Rafe。」

「人我已經請了，約也簽了，你自己看著辦！我走了，Ragnor找我有事。」

「Ragnor好久沒找我了…你跟那個混帳東西說，『Magnus恨你，因為你已經為了那個劇本忘記了Magnus Bane這個這麼美好的朋友』。」Magnus佯裝激動地對他喊道。

「『你很想他』，我會把說話帶到。」Raphael恥笑著他的幼稚。

「Santiago，請把我完整、無經刪減的原話傳到，謝謝Santiago，再見Santiago。」

Magnus頭也不回的走進了浴室，沒多久便傳來了Raphael離開的關門聲。


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle接到了Maryse的電話，這讓她覺得很奇怪，她以為Robert和Maryse正在法國渡假，怎麼還有空給她打電話。

「Hi？Mom。」

「Isabelle，Alec回家了嗎？我打他電話他沒接。」

「他剛跑完步回家，現在在洗澡，妳找他有事？」毫無意外地Maryse當然第一句問的是Alec。

「對，有一個案子要給他和Jace。」Maryse翻了翻手上的合約，回答道。

Isabelle也有些好奇，這案子來得這麼趕「我跟他說吧，目標是誰？」

「Magnus Bane，一個明星。」

「Magnus Bane？那個巨星Magnus Bane？」

「對，你跟Alec說一聲，資料我會傳訊息給他，讓他準時報到。」

「OK，Mom，你不是在休…」Maryse還沒等到Isabelle說完，掛上了電話，一如往常的一句廢話都不多說，即便是半句多餘的噓寒問暖。

Alec從浴室走了出來，用毛巾擦著還在滴水的一頭黑髮，姿態慵懶地走向客廳的沙發，「Alec，剛才Mom打電話過來說讓你和Jace明天去客戶那里報到，資料傳到你手機上了。」Isabelle對Alec說道。

Alec皺起眉問「我以為Mom應該在法國？怎麼那麼突然？」

「天哪！Alec你知道誰是這次的客戶嗎？是Magnus Bane！剛剛電視裡宣傳新戲的那個超級巨星！」Isabelle指著電視機，激動地搖晃著Alec的手臂，說道。

Alec挑起眉，盯著Isabelle興奮的表情，說「別在我還未開始工作就給我這麼大的壓力，我都不知道你有喜歡的明星…」

「我在關注他的Ins和Twitter，他是個很酷的亞裔男人，在自己開始竄紅的時期公開出櫃了，Magnus Bane是個雙性戀，而且他很為自己而驕傲！敢於追求自己的真愛的人，不是很酷嗎？」Isabelle毫無意識到自己的話似乎觸碰到Alec的痛處。

的確，Alec也知道自己不敢出櫃的原因很愚蠢，只有Isabelle知道他是同性戀，然而這件事是Isabelle自己發現的，不是由他親自告訴她，Isabelle明了他、體諒他。

她不曾強迫Alec去面對什麼，這是Alec的人生，他的決擇，她只希望Alec能快樂。

「我很抱歉Alec，我不是說你…你…」Isabelle見Alec的臉色垮了下來，發現自己說錯話了，趕忙向他解釋。

「我知道，我去查一下手機，先回房了。」Alec撫了撫Isabelle的頭，就走回自己的房間，選擇不去看Isabelle充斥了歉疚和擔心的眼神，她沒有必要感到歉疚，畢竟她一直是全心全意支持著自己的人。

Alec翻找著Maryse傳給他的資料和訊息，試圖不再去想這些會令他心煩躁悶的事情。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Mom

9月20日 週六 下午02:43

“Alec，客戶資料我在Email附件給你了，

你照著時間準時出現。還有，Lydia回來了，

你跟她聯絡了嗎？ “

9月20日 週六 下午02:59

“我會準時報到的。”  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

好吧，現在他更煩了。

Alec五點就起床了，跑完步回家洗了個澡，穿上了一身黑西裝，光亮如新的黑皮鞋，最保守刻板的黑領帶，戴好了所有的配備，就出門上班去了。

他如Maryse所說的時間和地點，和Jace一起準時9點在Magnus Bane私人別墅的門口等待指示。

Raphael就是知道這時間Magnus一定在他自己的King size大床上抱頭大睡，所以他也早早就來到了Magnus的家等著Alec。連續好幾天馬不停蹄的宣傳活動可把Magnus累壞了，而今天的行程比較輕鬆，只安排了傍晚的小型活動。

「你好，我是Alec Lightwood，按您的指示我將會在未來三個月負責保障客戶Magnus Bane的人身安全。」Alec態度專業，不卑不亢，向Raphael介紹自己。 

「Jace Lightwood，很高興能與您合作。」Jace禮貌地說道。

Raphael握住了Alec和Jace伸出來的手，「Raphael Santiago，我是Magnus的經紀人，很高興認識你們，Magnus大概還在房間裡。」

「他今天只有一個活動，下午會有一個宣傳要去。」

「好的，我們…」Jace的話被一把男聲給打斷了。

「Santiago！閉你他媽的嘴！！！」Magnus煩躁地在房間里大喊，語氣中透露出他的不耐。他凌晨五點多才真正入眠，剛剛睡下了又被聲音吵醒，血壓飆高讓他不光是暈眩，還頭痛欲裂。

Raphael也奈何不了他，只能在心裡罵了幾句髒話「這傢伙…我們到外面說吧。」

經紀人把他們帶到別墅裡的室外遊面游泳池旁說話，免得Magnus把房間裡的原木首飾盒或者任何能成事誤殺凶器的東西扔在他頭上。

「在上面在炸毛的男人就是Magnus Bane，今天有一個見面會在4點，之後就是自由身了，Magnus常出入酒吧和夜店…和白天通常會去健身房運動，有的活動可能會很晚才結束，那…如果有什麼工作上的問題可以找我。」

Alec率先提出了有關保安工作的請求「為了安全考量，我們通常會建議客戶少出入夜店這種難以進行保護工作的人多地方，若您能與Mr. Bane先溝通一下，暫時別到人多的地方那是最好的。」

「這…有關Magnus下班後的私生活我會跟他談談的，不過他未必會合作就是了。」

天知道要讓Magnus像籠中鳥般被束縛，不如讓他直接放棄閃粉和事業，因為這三者是組成Magnus Bane這個人的三大元素。

Jace認真地開口說「我們會盡力維護Mr. Bane的隱私不受侵犯，但希望你們能明白在必要時我們會作出必要的保護措施以維護我們的客戶的人身安全。」

「這個我明白。」Raphael在心裡暗想：不過Magnus不但不明白這一點，而且還會抓狂就是了。

不久後，樓梯下來了一個頭髮如鳥窩，身穿真絲睡袍的男人。他的臉龐少了妝容的修飾更顯年輕乾淨，就像二十幾歲似的。 Magnus抓了抓凌亂、毫無髮型可言的頭髮。雙眼因為剛起床的原因還是半瞇著，他似貓一般姿態慵懶伸展了一下。

Alec終於親眼看到他們的客戶，瞳孔放大，呼吸一窒。

「他們是誰？怎麼沒有人告訴我，我家會來客人呢，親愛的Rafe？」Magnus瞪了Raphael一眼，才看向他的「客人」。

「實際上，我昨晚通知你了。」Raphael對他翻了個白眼。

「是嗎？我怎麼沒印像你約了兩個火辣的年輕男孩來我家開Party？而且是凌晨六點開的Party？」

Raphael無奈地嘆了口氣「已經九點了…你又沒睡好？」

「四五點吧，然後就被你給吵醒了，還有Chairman Meow一大早在我臉上踩奶，我能怎麼辦？」Magnus有意無意地朝著Alec和Jace的方向看去，「這兩位是…」

「他們是保安公司派來的…」

「你是認真的嗎？Rafe」Magnus抱起癱軟在沙發上的Church，坐了下來。

Raphael介紹站在一旁沉默的兩人，道「我跟你說過的，這位是Alec，還有這位是Jace，今天的活動他們也會跟著，如果你對此還有什麼意見，我會建議你自行解決。」

「要我同意這件事，可以，有一個條件，如果無法滿足我的話，你也知道我不合作的後果，就是他們都會像那些被我甩掉的狗仔隊一樣。」Magnus願意讓步這一點令Raphael頗為訝異，他本來也在想這件事一定不會太順利。

「什麼條件？」

－tbc－


	3. Chapter 3

「條件就是我希望在下班以後的私人時間沒有人跟在後面，跟以前一樣，你無權過問我的私生活。」

「Mr. Bane我們也不希望影響到你的私生活，但你在受保護期間去一些難以進行安保工…」Jace第一個站出來反對他所提出的條件。

「所以我的條件是我下班沒有人跟著。」Magnus回道。

「MAGNUS!」Raphael不禁低吼了一句。

「這是我的條件，要不要接受是你的事，Rafe。」Magnus逗弄著Chairman的下巴，讓牠發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。

說實話，Magnus不會不懂Raphael為何要這樣做，Raphael說道「你知道我找人保護你就是要你24小時都安然無恙，特別是你下班的時侯。」

「要跟著可以，我會讓那一個小帥哥陪在我旁邊。」

「我…」Jace正想回應Magnus的話，就被Magnus打斷了話頭。

「我不是說你，我在說——」Magnus塗了黑色指甲油的手指，指向Alec。「——他。」

Magnus繼續說道「Jake，你可以在我工作結束後下班。」Jace強忍著脾氣，才能不去一拳呼在他的委託人的臉上，Jace看向Alec一臉痴呆的表情，手肘輕輕撞了他一下，想讓他回過神來。

「可以。」Raphael似是怕他會後悔，一口答應了。

「總之你身邊隨時要有人保護著，不管你在說的哪一個小帥哥。」Raphael不以為然，說道。

「成交，我先去補個眠，你們自便吧。」Magnus將Chairman放在沙發上，一邊步向樓梯的方向，一邊說「我一點半再起來，Raphael，你三點再來接我吧。」

「OK，Simon會把西裝拿過來。」

「別讓Sherlock那傢伙像上次拿錯尺寸，他的智商真的有辱他的名字。」

Raphael反了個白眼，雖說對於Magnus愛取笑Simon這件事他沒什麼意見，只要別有一天把人氣到辭職不幹了。

「回到你天殺的床上閉嘴吧。」Raphael說道。

「會讓我呻吟出聲的人又不在我床上，當然我會閉上嘴…」Magnus朝Alec眨了一下眼，就頭也不回地上樓去了。這小小的動作讓Alec下意識撇過了頭。

「MAGNUS！你這瘋子…」Raphael朝著他的背影沒好氣地喊道。

他轉過身來跟Jace和Alec說道「你們也看到了，Magnus的性子就這樣了，我也拿他沒辦法。我現在有些事情要辦，三點會過來接Magnus。先走了，有什麼事再聯繫我。」Raphael留下Jace和Alec在原地面面相覷，就離開了Magnus的家。

「兄弟，你怎麼回事？」Jace挑眉，對Alec問道。

Alec聳了聳肩，回應道「我沒事啊。」

Alec眼角瞥見Magnus的貓輕盈地從沙發上跳了下去，邁著驕傲的步伐，像極了主人，牠向Alec走來，蹭起了他的褲管。Alec抱起那隻短毛貓，Chairman Meow沒有反抗Alec親昵的撫弄。

Jace的手伸到Chairman Meow前面，對Alec說道「我怎麼不知道你是那種喜歡貓的人？」Chairman Meow肉球一掃過來，鋒利的爪子差點沒抓傷Jace的手背，幸好Jace反應夠快把手縮了回去。

「Whoa，看，這就是我討厭貓的理由。」Jace是那種「絕對貓奴」反義詞的例子。

Alec勾起嘴角笑了一下，輕輕舉起了懷裡的小貓，看了一下Chairman Meow的金黃色的貓眼。牠的體積大概只有Alec手的一個半左右的大小，Chairman在他眼裡很是溫馴，可愛又脆弱，姿態很像主人。

「是不是餓了？」Alec對著Chairman問道。

「天啊，Alec你是在跟這隻脾氣暴躁的貓說話嗎？這真是第一次見你這溫柔的樣子，而且還是對著一隻那樣的小傢伙。」Jace用半是戲謔半是驚奇的語氣說道。

「閉嘴！」Alec抱了小貓，瞪了一眼Jace嘲諷的臉。

突然樓上轉來了Magnus的聲音，喊著「Chairman，對不起，我忘了給你準備早餐…」

「Oh，Alec…你抱著的是我親愛的Chairman Meow嗎？」Magnus的臉上帶笑著地對Alec問道。

Alec有點不知所措，臉漲紅著。他不知道Magnus會不會因為自己碰了他的貓而大發雷霆，Magnus看起來很愛惜他的貓咪，而他只是個受託保護他人身安全的保鏢而已。

他們的客戶通常都有著很多不能冒犯到的地雷區，有些是連家裡的廁所都不讓去的，有些是連別人幫他替班去吃飯都會質問一頓的…的確，作為保鏢這種以客為先的工作連這小小的刁難都無法接受的話，就更別談保護目標。

Magnus伸出手來接過Chairman Meow，沒有斥責他「這很奇怪，Chairman不喜歡陌生人的，牠會很狂躁的。」

Jace翻了一個白眼，心想︰是很狂躁。

「Mr. Bane，我很抱歉，我不該未經准許就碰你的貓。」Alec的誠心道歉讓Magnus忍俊不禁，「不用這麼拘謹的，Prettyboy，我的貓喜歡誰我可無法控制。我給Chairman準備罐頭，你隨便坐吧。」

Magnus給Chairman Meow弄好了早餐，便上去補眠了，他真的睡到一點半就自己起床了，Alec都沒聽見有鬧鐘響起的聲音。

Simon準時到達Magnus的家，左手裡拎著一套西裝，右手是Magnus的午餐和咖啡，看起來很是狼狽，Magnus讓他先放下手上的東西，先順一順呼吸，自己則去換裝。

他戴的眼鏡都起霧了，他坐在沙發上喘著氣，指著他兩個站得筆直筆直的黑衣人，問「他們…他們是誰啊？是Raphael說的請來保護你的人？」

「是的，金髮的叫Jake，比較漂亮的叫Alec。」

「很高興認識你們Jake和比較漂亮的Alec！」Simon傻氣地跟他們打著招呼。

Jace又攥緊了拳頭，忍住了脾氣。

「Little Sherlock，你過來看看我西裝是不是有點皺了？」

Magnus的聲音從他的衣帽間傳來，Simon趕緊小跑過去幫Magnus調整，Alec透過門縫能瞧見Magnus暗紅色的西裝套裝，他的頭髮被點綴了一小撮暗紫紅的顏色，被髮膠立起來了。

他張揚的姿態讓Alec屏住了呼吸，吞嚥都有些困難。

Jace站在他隔離，他留意到Alec的異樣，用手肘頂了他一下，嘴角又揚了起來，笑容裡滿是取笑的意味。

Jace早察覺到Alec是同性戀的事實，Alec沒有跟他提起過，但他沒有跟Alec談起過這件事，但Jace認為沒有什麼會因為Alec的性取向而改變的，他愛Alec，Alec永遠都是他和Isabelle的大哥和朋友，這一點是永遠不會改變的。

「你覺得呢？Pretty boy？」Magnus走到Alec面前，問道「Huh？我…我……」

Alec不知所措地口吃讓Magnus樂了，朝Alec笑了一下，挑逗意味十足的笑容讓Alec臉紅了起來。

「我將這回答當成『非常帥氣』了。」

Raphael差不多時間就來接Magnus出發去會場了，他們上了外面的麵包車，裡面有一個橘棕髮的女孩在裡頭等著。

「Hello Biscuit。」

「Hey Magnus！來吧，沒時間到了才上妝了。Simon，可以幫我把那個袋子遞給我一下嗎？」那個女孩，看到Jace和Alec跟著上車的時侯愣了一下，問道「這兩位是…」

「他是Jake、Alec，我的兩位黑騎士，雖然我太不需要保護。」Magnus回道。

「很高興認識你們。我是Clary Fairchild，Magnus的化妝師。」Clary伸出手跟Jace和Alec握手，Jace伸手緊握了一下，異色的瞳孔緊緊地盯著Clary的臉，Alec在心裡翻了個白眼，他太熟悉這個眼神了。

「Jace Lightwood，你好。」Jace糾正了一下他被唸錯好幾次的名字，Clary回他一個甜美友善的笑容。

「我今晚會去Pardminenan，你要一起嗎？Biscuit。」Magnus看著小鏡子抓弄了一下頭髮，問道。

「不了，今晚Simon樂隊在酒吧有演出，是吧Simon？」Clary朝Simon眨了眨眼，繼續手上為Magnus上粉底的動作。

「Oh，是嗎，我們的Little Sherlock有表演？那一定要去捧場了。」Magnus放下了小鏡子，臉上的熱情表現出他是真心欣賞Simon的音樂。Simon一臉腼腆地搔了搔頭， 換來了Jace的一個臭臉。

「Magnus，你這一段時間還是…」Raphael說到一半被Magnus抬手打斷。

「夠了夠了，我知道，保安工作難以進行，I got it，但是我相信Alexander能做好他的工作的。」

「Alexander？」Jace從沒聽過有誰這樣叫Alec，Alec也是一臉錯愕的。

「這名字很優雅，不是嗎？」Magnus的眼神就像這車上只有Alec一個人似的。Clary和Raphael在一旁了然於心地笑著，也沒有說什麼。

Alec沒有回應他們的對話，只是緊盯著前座背，快要把椅背盯出一個洞來似的。Magnus也知道要適可而止，就沒再繼續調戲這個年輕人了。

這次的活動流程進行的十分順暢，一同往常，有Magnus Bane參與的活動都全場爆滿了，台上Magnus所展現出的個人魅力和詼諧幽默的巧言應對帶動台上台下的熱絡氣氛。Alec和Jace離他不遠處的地方站崗，一整場下來都緊繃著神經，他們必須打醒十二分精神，尤是Magnus的入場和離開。

終於Magnus和他們都回到了保母車，才鬆了一口氣。

「看來這部新戲很成功，為你賺了不少人氣和新聞，我上『爛蕃茄』看過，暫時來說風評不錯，剛上映票房也反映不錯。」

「這些你知道就好了，今晚有一個漂亮且魅力炸裂的男人要到Simon的演唱會上放鬆、喝酒…我得先回家打扮一番。」

「也還沒有演唱會的程度，只是一個小小的音樂會。」Simon被說的臉都紅了。

「WHOA，今晚的音樂會一定會很精彩的，Simon，需要我幫你上一下妝嗎？」

「Not again！Clary，謝謝你的好意，但我不需要了。」上一次Simon也是到酒吧駐唱，Clary將他化了登台的搖滾重金屬代表性的濃重黑眼線，和黑紫的唇膏，妝容是很完美，可是…那黑唇膏…還有那條黑色緊身皮褲。

天哪！那簡直是個惡夢。

「好吧。」

Jace如Magnus所要求的準時下班，可是他也去了Simon表演的酒吧，照他的說辭是︰這是我的私人時間，我想去這間酒吧喝酒，沒毛病。

……

Simon在台上和他的樂隊朋友在調整他們的樂器，在這段空擋，Magnus找了一個視野和隱蔽性一流的地方坐下，Alec則是站在他身邊，高挑的身高和直挺的站姿就這樣鶴立雞群地在暗處站著，更別說他的穿著如此正式，想不引來側視都難。

「Alexander，你坐下吧，相信你也看出來了你的美妙的身材和臉蛋已經引來了很多非必要的視線了。」Magnus舉著一杯Martini，含著笑對Alec說。

Alec經過五秒鐘的思量，同意了他的話，紅著臉坐在他旁邊三呎之遠，用的仍是緊繃拘謹的坐姿。

Alec繃緊了精神，認真地留意著四周環境的變化，甚至留意到Jace在他們的不遠處，拿著酒杯和那個橘髮的女孩說話。

「陪我喝一杯吧，你…好像不太愛說話。」Magnus的手頂著下巴對Alec說道。

「在工作時間我們不能喝酒，為了您的人身安全。」

「Oh，你是說如果你醉了我會有什麼危險嗎？真看不出來你是這種狂野的類型。」Magnus翹起了腿，手肘靠著沙發一臉玩味地看著Alec的臉。

「規矩就是規矩，這是為了客戶的安全。」Alec還是坐得直直地，這回答似乎不需要經過大腦思考。

－tbc－


	4. Chapter 4

「所以你是那種按足了規矩行事的人。」

“聽起來是個不錯的M。”Magnus並沒有將這句說出口，他知道如果他再撩撥下去，這個年輕人一定會爆血管，他能想像到Alec從臉上的紅潮滾燙一路蔓延到喉結以下的皮膚。光想像就讓Magnus感覺有點興奮。

（～Music）  
“Got a drop in my throat  
Chill in my bones When no one's around  
See a light in a flare, nobody's there  
They don't hear a sound  
All the burden that I face inside every night ”  
（～Music）

Alec終於將目光落在啜著雞尾酒的Magnus身上，不能否認，Magnus Bane是個魅力十足的男人，他每一個動作就像是被訓練過一般展現著完美的優雅卻慵懶風情，而你只會被他散發出的荷爾蒙吸引全部的目光。所以Alec得出了一個完美的結論︰他的客戶是個調情高手，而且他很英俊。

同時他很是困惑，的確，Magnus是個難以抗拒的人，但他覺得Magnus如此對待的卻不只是自己，即使他表面上像對自己有興趣，那些都只是因為Magnus閒來無事戲弄幾下而已。

面對著Alec目不轉睛的盯視，Magnus神色泰然地挑起眉，忍住笑意問道「你這樣盯著我看，也是規矩之一嗎？要認清楚客戶的樣子？」

「抱歉。」Alec立刻把目光轉向了另一個地方，一臉尷尬地說道，壓根沒有意識到剛剛自己定定地盯著Magnus的臉看。

Magnus冷不丁冒出一句話來「總之，這段時間麻煩你們兩個了。」

語氣裡的認真讓Alec愣住了好幾秒才回過神來，說道「這是我們的工作和責任。」

Magnus並沒有回答，他的欣賞的目光定在台上的Simon身上，Alec則靜靜地坐在一旁留意著四周環境，直至Magnus告訴Alec他想離開回家了。

\----------------------------------------

Lydia Branwell

9月23日 週二 下午07:59

“Alec，你現在有空嗎？:

9月23日 週二 下午08:03

“我還沒下班。聽說你回紐約了。”

“剛回來沒幾天。那你下班有事嗎？我們出來見個面吧。”

“我下班時間可能很晚。”

“沒關係，我可以等。”

“要不再找天吧，都這麼晚了”

“沒關係，你下班再打電話給我，我去找你。”

“OK then”

“晚點打給我”

——

日子過去了幾天都相安無事，此時的Alec在Magnus家值班，趁著去廁所的空檔就查看手機的訊息，也沒想到Lydia找他了。本不想應約，可看Lydia這一次意外地堅持要見面，而且兩人也半年沒見了吧，便先答應了。

Lydia是個獨立有主見的好女孩，她外型出色、出身好、頭腦也不錯，與她聊天時都能看得出看法與價值觀都跟自己有許多相似之處，甚至連Alec自己都覺得要不是同性戀的話，說不準兩人或者真有發展的空間。

但，他是。雖然沒什麼人知道，但他自己很清楚，他喜歡、有慾望的——是男人。

他深吸了一口氣，調整好自己的狀態，便回到工作崗位。但當在出了客廳，卻找不著Magnus的身影。

「Mr. Bane？」

「Sir？」

Alec警覺地將手放到右邊的槍袋上，腳步放輕沿著屋子去尋找Magnus。

「Alexander？」

Alec終於聽見Magnus的回應，頓時鬆了一口氣。

「Yes sir？」

「我在想這是不是傳說中的恐嚇包裹？」Magnus捧起了一個紙盒，裡頭裝的東西讓Alec緊皺起眉頭。

盒子裡裝的是一隻貓咪造型的毛絨娃娃，如果不是上面有許多鋼針插著，倒是一份不錯的粉絲禮物。

「我的天啊！！Church！？Chairman？！！」Magnus把盒子甩在地上，忙不迭跑出他房間去查看。

「Chairman？Church？！別嚇PAPA，你們在哪？」Magnus臉上全寫滿了驚慌和不安，Alec也替他到處看看有沒有貓咪的蹤跡。

“Meow…”Magnus和Alec分明在角落聽見了牠們的叫聲，順著聲音尋去，幸好看到Chairman Meow在擺放貓薄荷的櫃子旁邊玩鬧，Church就在一邊靜靜地趴在地上舐著爪子。

「OH MY GOD！你們兩個搗蛋鬼快把我嚇個半死了。」Magnus將兩隻貓咪撈到懷裡，仍是心有餘悸地在Chairman和Church的頭上印上一個親親，Church用爪子推試圖阻止主人的抽風，Chairman則溫順地接受Magnus的唇，還想親回去一個。

Alec見到這一幕，嘴角不禁勾起一個微笑，但他沒有忘記那個包裹，表情瞬間又嚴肅起來。

「Mr. Bane，請問那個包裹是直接寄來這裡的嗎？」

「剛才門鈴響了，我去開門就見到這包裹放在門口，上面署名是給我的。」

「我想我們需要增派人手來保護你的安全。對方已經知道了你的住處，我建議這段時間你還是住在別的地方會比較安全。」Alec語氣肅然認真地說道。

「Well，我想應該還不到這地步吧，需知道這類信件我收過不少，可是我知道都被Raphael過濾了，所以，這沒有你想的那麼嚴重。」Magnus放下了那兩隻貓咪，回應道。

Alec很是不解，明明方才還看見Magnus因為這份包裹而急忙驚慌地找起了自己家的貓，怎麼現在又說沒這麼嚴重？

「我知道，Raphael請你們公司來保護我是因為擔心我的安全，可是明明做錯事的並非是我，為何要我去承受這種壓力和像隻金絲雀一樣被縛手縛腳地被人束縛著我的自由呢？這不正正是那些恐嚇我的人想要的嗎？希望我害怕，想我日夜不安。人生苦短，這不是我要的生活。」

——

「Hey…Alec，這裡」Lydia坐在咖啡館裡靠近窗戶的位置，見Alec來了便朝他揮了揮手。

Alec在原地深呼吸，試圖驅逐心裡的不安與煩躁。

「Hey」他向她的方向走去，坐在Lydia對面的座位，「妳最近怎麼樣了？」

「還是老樣子。」

「你不好奇我為什麼突然回來了？」Lydia喝了一口她的玫瑰茶，見Alec的神情中透露出的坐立不安，語言間的笑意更甚。

「說真的，這好像不太關我的事。」Alec拿起了桌上的菜單瞧了瞧，舉手示意點餐。

「我要一杯黑咖啡，謝謝。」「好的。」

「這麼晚了，還喝咖啡？」

「我晚點我還有事，說吧，妳來找我什麼事？」

「其實我回來紐約，是為了一個人。」

「誰？」

「一個我深愛的人。」

Alec嚥下口水，臉上的還是一派鎮靜冷淡。

Lydia放下茶杯忍不住笑了出來，說道「你知道嗎？其實你不用這麼緊張的…」

「我不知道妳在說什麼……」Alec的黑咖啡終於來了，Alec的目光瞥了一下。「謝謝。」

「我想這杯是免費的吧？」Lydia忽然開口問那個剛才遞給Alec咖啡、穿著圍裙的男侍應。「這是當然的。」

「妳認識？」Alec皺眉問道。

「他是我回來的原因。」Alec呆愣了幾秒，眼神充滿了訝異。

男人一手抱著托盤，一手朝Alec伸來「你好，我是John——Lydia的未婚夫。」

「噢，我怎麼不記得你向我求婚了？」Lydia挑眉取笑著那個仍然在向Alec伸出友善的手、僵在原地的John。

「你好，Alec。」Alec回握了John的手，向他自我介紹。「所以他就是你回來的原因？」

「當然，不然你以為呢？」Lydia站在John的身邊，在他臉上印下一個吻。

Alec啞然失笑，「所以妳找我出來告訴我，別糾纏妳？」

「Hey，別這麼刻薄！」Lydia的拳頭重重地捶在了Alec厚實的胸膛，抱怨道。

－tbc－


End file.
